


Coming around

by Akasta



Category: GreedFall (Video Game)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Adventure & Romance, Angst, Angst and Humor, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Eventual Romance, F/M, Feelings, Fluff and Angst, GreedFall Spoilers, Humor, Isolation, Male De Sardet (GreedFall), Original Female Character(s) - Freeform, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, POV Female Character, POV Male Character, POV Multiple
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-19 01:01:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29499240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akasta/pseuds/Akasta
Summary: Talia woke up with a start, drenched in sweat with lingering reminder of fear deeper than anything she'd ever experianced in her life.  Eyes darting from one corner of the ceiling of her hut to the other, taking calming breaths while following the path of deep roots sprouting out from various places across the room. Soothing. Ever present. Brimming with life that took core deeper than time itself - or so she told herslef.***Hello all! I've been here for a while. Read like a LOT of fanfictions and wanted to pour out something that kinda came from a dream I had weeks after I've completed the game. I'm a sucker for leading OC Female characters so... Uhm, here we are? This story will be told from perspective of both De Sardet and my OC aaaand probably some other chacters as well. Will see how it rolls. Hope you like strong and emancipated female leads plus snarky guys - this dorky whatever it will (and if) become is all a self indulgence. Any constructive criticism would be much appreciated since it's my first time sharing anything with the public EVER. Hope you'll enjoy it :)
Relationships: Male De Sardet (Greedfall)/Original Female Character
Comments: 3
Kudos: 1





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Let's start this craziness then!

Open your eyes. It's easy to see if you just know where to look my dear.

***

Talia woke up with a start, drenched in sweat with lingering reminder of fear deeper than anything she'd ever experienced in her life. Eyes darting from one corner of the ceiling of her hut to the other, taking calming breaths while following the path of deep roots sprouting out from various places across the room. Soothing. Ever present. Brimming with life that took core deeper than time itself - or so she told herself. This was not the first time she awoke with such dread seeping through her bones, caution dripping from the tips of her eyelashes, fleeting, unseen and always to be forgotten. She new. Oh, she new something was coming. The gut feeling she had from the time she was but a child started stirring in her gut like never before. Talia looked at the greatsword nestled neatly at far end of her room - something apart from the roots that grounded her, that spoke of her honed skill, her strength. With that she finally calmed down, stood up, fastened her armour and strolled out of her hut. As if nothing was amiss. As if this fit was nothing. As if taking that sword and training was everything but a way to forget something that may come to pass. Worse yet? She had no idea what it might be.

***

The tides and waves were unrelenting. De Sardet swayed with the ship - ahem BOAT - trying not to be beaten by the nauseating feeling and emptying his stomach to the Ocean. Nice cruise my arse. Half a year of never ending struggle, that's what it ended up to be. Damned boat. Nevermind what Vasco says. This whole ordeal sucks so bad he'd even take a risk to call it a raft just to see and experience some other feeling than pure boredom slash sickness slash growing dread of impending doom with each passing day. Something was calling to him and he was not entirely sure if it was only the bucket in the corner of the cargo hold. Or maybe, JUST maybe it had something do with New Serene getting more real by the minute. He knew his cousin was excited. He saw Kurt being awfully quiet after De Sardet helped him with additional cargo being placed on the ship, much to Captain's distaste. Well he kinda let it slide and even helped just a tiny bit after they have scratched his back by making a young Naut boy reappear and lose his tag of a "missing crew member". While contemplating 'what if's’ and ‘what not’s’ a strong voice cut through his thoughts, full of promise, wonder and excitement...

“LAND AHOY!” shouted no other than captain Vasco himself. Everyone, including our dear De Srdet, run to have a first look of what they believed was to become their salvation.


	2. Chapter 2

Far to the North, the farthest you can get from Anemhaid - that is where the Durintheim village prevailed. Not a lot of people on the whole Teer Fradee knew how to get there. Privilege known only to the High King and very few others. No renaigse ever set foot there. Ever. Even Saint Matheus was never granted the possibility to venture there. Some might ask why it was so difficult to reach since topography of the whole region was rather vastly and adequately visualised on one of renaigse maps. But the key here is - visualised. One can only get so far without the possibility to actually **see** first hand what the maps tried to tell the story about.

First of all - it was impossible to reach by ship. The water here was mostly too shallow for the fregates to cross. Lesser ships tried to overcome this obstacle only to be stopped by almost invisible sharp rocks that seemed to be sprouting here and there without any warning. Topping that with currents shifting close to almost no traceable patterns made it unapproachable by anyone who was not familiar with the waters from their birth. Even those well versed in the art of sailing that had all the support of their clever machinery and mathematics knew well enough not to try. Few did, make no mistake, almost all of them died. After the last approach made by a couple of smaller Naut ships, adventurers hungry for glory and/or riches just stopped trying. Moreso, that the people who were able to make it back to their mother ship did so by navigating through splinters and wood of their crushed vessels with strength of their arms and legs alone and even then the survivors stuttered and spoke of creatures lurking beneath the surface. Creatures so deadly and vicious that the stories made all sailors from foreign lands drop the subject altogether and never broach it again, turning the alluring beach visible from afar to nothing but a futile dream. Secondly - some tried to reach the shore by crossing the land. Another rather bold and stupid idea. South West approach - bog and beasts nesting in Védvílvie region remained a solid patch of land that was simply not crossable. Dorgred? Well someone may dare and try to charge through one of the oldest and most worshipped places on the whole Island. Dare them, seriously. There’s some twisted kind of joy to see the attempting ones. Meinei falág? Someone translated that to “Rocky Mountains'' for a reason, thank you very much. If you're not a pioneer climber with a spectacular death wish and a guide there is absolutely no chance to cross it. Frasoneigad? “The Ancient Woods”? Venturing there never ended well. Who would guess though, right? Ancient whatever. No beasties nor Guardians. Absolutely. None. But even if anyone ever made it as far as to Anemhaid uninvited... Well one can only guess what fate had the Nadaig Bano and other creatures in store for more adventurous kind venturing where they were not welcomed.Thus, secure from prying eyes, greedy palms and uninvited attention from anyone including Teer Fradee's own inhabitants was what Talia called home and specific kind of prison. Yep that's right. Prison. Because all the things that prevented anyone from getting in were also the things that made getting out unawares even less likely.

***

Talia took a deep breath.

“Exhale now, child. You’re on the verge of passing out.” 

Out the pipes it goes then. 

“Stop snorting youngling and take this practice more seriously”

“Did you just call me youngling?” she was absolutely speechless!

“Pray tell me, **child** , how else am I to address you then? Where in the name of En on Mil Frichten did this attitude come from today hmm? From a woman almost out of her damned twenties!” Entin bellowed pretending to be serious. What an odd sight they made today though. The day started nice all right. Well, ok, not that amazing when she thought back on the morning she had. Talia shivered when a reminder of the dread she felt upon waking sneaked past her well built mental defences. The smirk she had on her lips vanished as if though never existed. Of course Entin noticed.

“Talia. You came this morning to me, your old sodden teacher to help you ‘train’. I’m not as clueless as not to notice that perhaps there might’ve been another reason for you to come and seek my aid especially when we didn’t have much to do with one another in the past few months.” She could never conceal her true feelings when it came to him. Truth to be told she never really tried to. The reason Talia asked for his help today was due to the fact that with him she never actually had to speak to be understood. The terrors she faced at night - no true warrior would like anyone to be aware that one of their most skilled fighters was going through some rough time due to night terrors. That would be... unfighterlikely..? The girl looked up at her old teacher through thick lashes. He didn’t really change. Word ‘old’ seriously didn’t even apply to this guy, did it? Even though he was well past his sixties he still had a well defined silhouette underneath all that bulky and fury armour he chose to wear this particular morning. Dark skin and piercing blue eyes peeking through that terrible skeletal helmet made out of Ancient Tenlan topped with green and bluish feathers that went together with his whole armour design. Long mane of unruly black dreadlocks fell on his shoulders. As if time didn’t apply to this person at all. She noticed his arms crossing, posture tensing slightly and she immediately snapped back to look him in the eye. What she found there almost broke her. Concern flashed across his features. Impossible to decipher as such to anyone but her. Talia’s whole posture deflated and she averted her gaze to the ground unable to face that specific feeling being reflected by her oldest and most trusted mentor.

“Entin.” her voice was now but a whisper. There was no point in deflecting him with idiotic jokes. He never fell for that.”I’m not going to lie. Lately I’m having nightmares that get more intense with each passing night... What’s worse, I can never bloody remember anything upon waking!” Her green eyes, now angry, snapped back to his ever patient blue ones. ”That feeling of impending doom, looming over me and getting more suffocating with each night. Like... like something is coming and calling to me at the same time. Moth to a flame - this is how I’d describe it. And… and **I** **know** how it sounds coming from my mouth of all people but this feels so real and raw I.. I just...Ugh.” Talia sighed heavily and closed her eyes. What came next surprised a choked sob out of her. She felt those arms, crossed just a few seconds ago, entwine and embrace her, fatherly like. The damned skull helmet poked the top of her head a bit, but she didn’t mind.

“Dear child. I knew of those terrors for a very long time now. With all honesty - I’ve never treated them just as simple nightmares. It was your choice not to share and I would never overstep and pry into your head without your specific request.” She breathed in. His earthy scent flooded her nostrils and grounded her, made her feel safe as a kid in their guardians' arms. However when this thought entered her mind Entin pushed her delicately at arms length, hands still on her shoulders and looked at her seriously. “Whenever you’ll be ready please let me know and we’ll do some poking around in that thick head of yours and get some clues, alright?” He smiled softly at her. At that Talia swatted his hands away and crouched for her greatsword that somehow ended up forgotten on the grass. Outrageous!

“Yea, yea” She gripped the handle of her heavy weapon, took the stance and said “Bring it on old man! Let’s work this through with violence first and do the shaman earthy stuff later” grin breaking across her slightly freckled face with full force.

“Shaman.. Earthy .. Stuff….?” Entin muttered while unhooking similar greatsword from his back, stance mirroring Talia’s. “Don’t think I’ll go easy on you for old time’s sake **kiddo!** ” finished the man with a smirk of his own while the weapon he was holding ignited with nearly scorching fire.

“Oh! Two can play that game you **geezer!** ” Retaliated the girl setting her weapon ablaze as well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again! For now some snippets that should shed some light on the characters. I'll promise they'll get longer though! And as always - I appreciate feedback :3


End file.
